Love: Not to be Consumed
by SummerWolfCub
Summary: Bender is sick of Fry and Leela's 'sexual tension' and decides to put a stop to it.
1. Default Chapter

Author Notes: Ok, this is my first Futurama fic. I am not totally 100% accurate with the Futurama universe and any mistakes are entirely my fault. Please r&r.  
  
Planet Express Building  
  
Leela walked into the Planet Express building. Usually she was the first one there, apart from Hermes and the Professor, but when she entered the lounge, she saw Bender sitting on the couch. 'He's here early,' she thought, walking over to him.  
  
"Bender, why--?" she started, but he abruptly cut her off.  
  
"Eye-ball, you're here," he says, standing up. He walks over to her.  
  
"Why are 'you' here? You're an hour and a half early," she says.  
  
"Yeah, well, I had to sort out a little 'problem'," he smiles.  
  
"Which is?" she asks, getting annoyed. He shrugs and punches her out.  
  
"I call it 'sexual tension'," he says, dragging her to the couch.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Planet Express Ship (earlier)  
  
"So, Leela, um... will you go out with me?" asks Fry, watching her Pilot the ship.  
  
"No," she answers, not bothering to look at him.  
  
"But--"  
  
"--No."  
  
"What if--"  
  
"--No."  
  
"Maybe--"  
  
"--FRY!" she yells and stares at him. He sighs and sits down next to her. She feels sorry for him and puts the ship on auto-pilot. Slowly, she turns to him. He stares out the window, pretending not to notice her. She sighs.  
  
"I'm sorry, Fry, but you need to learn to stop asking. If I say 'no', I mean 'no'. I didn't mean to yell at you, and I'm sorry if I hurt you, OK?" she asks. He doesn't answer.   
  
"Fry?" she asks, putting her hand on his shoulder.  
  
"I'm fine! Leave me alone!" he says, standing up. He starts to walk out, but Leela stops him.   
  
"Fry," she whispers. He looks at her, about to say something, but stops. Slowly, they lean towards each other. Closer, and closer. Leela can feel his breath on her face. She closes her eye. Their lips gently touch and... Bender walks in (of course)  
  
"Geez, meat-bags, get a room," he yells and walks back out, making gagging noises.  
  
"We had one," grumbles Fry, as Leela quickly sits back in the pilot seat.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Bender's Room (later)  
  
"Mmm-zztt--kill all humans--zztt," mumbles Bender in his sleep.   
  
(dream sequence)  
  
"Leela?! You scared me! What are you doing here?!" asks Fry, as Leela walks into his bedroom. She smiles and slowly walks towards him. He gulps as she kicks off her boots and starts unbuttoning her trousers.  
  
"A--are you ok?" he asks. She stops a few steps away from him, still smiling. He stands up and walks the short distance to her. She pulls him to her, and they kiss savagely, pulling at each others clothes.  
  
(end dream sequence)  
  
"Aaaarghhh!!!" screams Bender.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Ok, so that's the first chapter. I hope you liked it. Please r&r. Even if you hated it. Tell me what I can do to make it better. All comments welcome. 


	2. Chapter 2

Author Notes: Thanks for all the reviews everyone, sorry I've taken so long to update. Damn computer!!! Hope you like this chapter!!!!  
  
Planet Express Building  
  
"Alright flesh-pile? As soon as Fry gets here, send him into the lounge, and don't let anyone else in there!" Bender orders Amy.  
  
"Fluh, alright! I don't see what the big deal is," she says.   
  
"If you screw this up, meat-sack, I will send you to robot hell!" he yells, and thinks about it. He shudders "Singing."  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Leela, have you seen Bender? Amy said he was in here," says Fry, walking into the Lounge. Leela was on the couch, but the tv was off.  
  
"Leela?" asks Fry, walking over to her. She looks up at him and smiles.  
  
"Oh, Fry!" she smiles and runs into his arms, wrapping her legs around his waist. He's shocked, but returns her embrace.  
  
"I love you, Fry," she says. His arms go limp and she falls to the floor.  
  
"W--what did you say?" he stutters.  
  
"I love you, Fry," she smiles, still sitting on the floor. He shakes his head and runs out of the room.  
  
"Fry!" she yells, running after him.   
  
He storms into the meeting room, where everyone was, well, having a meeting. Duh! They all look up at Fry.  
  
"Who did it?" he yells, pointing at Leela, who just entered.  
  
"Wat da hell are ya talkin' 'bout mon?" asks Hermes.  
  
"Someone put a spell or something on Leela! And Bender's gone, too. With my sombrero!" yells Fry.  
  
"I'm right here, skin-tube," says Bender, walking into the meeting room wearing a sombrero.  
  
"Ah-ha!" says Fry, walking over to Bender.  
  
"I believe this is mine!" scowls Fry, taking the sombrero off of Bender.  
  
"Fry, what we're you saying about Leela?" asks Amy.  
  
"He was talking about me?! Ooh, what did he say?!" smiles Leela.  
  
"Hehehe," sniggers Bender. Fry's eyes go large.  
  
"You did this!!" yells Fry, lunging at Bender.  
  
"This is what you wanted, flesh-pile!" he yells, pushing Fry away.  
  
"No, I wanted her to love me! Without you making her love me!" yells Fry.  
  
"That makes no sense," says Amy. Fry shrugs.  
  
"You're so smart! I love you!" yells Leela, wrapping her arms around Fry.  
  
"Get off! Get off! Get o--mmmm," he moans as she kisses him.  
  
"Professor! We have to stop this!" yells Amy.  
  
"Huh? Stop what? My god, there's a cyclops sucking Fry's face!" yells the Professor.  
  
"That's Leela," says Amy.  
  
"Oh my," says the Professor, adjusting his glasses. "There's a cyclops sucking Leela's face!"  
  
"Guh!" yells Amy, slapping her forehead.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ok, so that's that. I hope you all like it. I know it was a weird place to end it, but I had to so the next chapter would fit. Hehe. please r&r when you have a moment. Thanx for reading. Next chapter will be up soon!!! 


	3. Chapter 3

Author Notes: Ok, this is the third chapter. I updated quicker this time! Yay for me. Thanks again for the reviews. Hope you enjoy this!  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Planet Express Building  
  
"So, Professor, can ya fix 'er?" asks Hermes, pointing to the room that Fry and Leela were in. Excessive squeeking was heard. *wink wink*  
  
"Fix Leela? Oh, my, yes," says the Professor, sitting down. A minute passes.  
  
"Well?" asks Bender.  
  
"Hmm?" says the Professor, looking up.  
  
"Are you going to fix her?" asks Amy.  
  
"Fix who?" he asks.  
  
"Aaarrgh!" scream both Fry and Leela.  
  
"Ah, I think a doctor is needed, yes?" asks Zoidberg.  
  
"Fluh! Haven't you ever had sex....oh wait, you haven't. But anyway, that was the climax. Now they'll be all lovey-dovey and say 'I love you'. Listen," says Amy. The squeeking stops.  
  
"FRY?! What the hell?!" screams Leela.  
  
"Uh, oh," says Fry. Leela slaps him. "Ow! Leela!"  
  
"I can't believe this!," yells Leela, storming out of the room with Fry's t-shirt on.  
  
"Leela, what happened?" asks Amy.  
  
"He tricked me! I thought he loved me, but he used me!" she cries.  
  
"Leela!" pleads Fry, trying to run after her and pull his trousers up at the same time.  
  
"Leave me alone!" she cries and leaves. Fry quickly follows her.  
  
"Well, I tink she's betta now," says Hermes.  
  
"Excellent, excellent. What a good job you did Professor. Let's celebrate. With expensive meals for Zoidberg!" says Zoidberg.  
  
"Alright, ya filt'y crab. Amy, Professor, Bender, let's go and celebrate," says Hermes, and they all leave.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
On the streets of New New York  
  
"Leela! Wait!" yells Fry, running after her.  
  
"Get lost, Fry!," she yells.  
  
"Leela, please! Let me explain!" he pleads. She stops and turns around.  
  
"Please don't cry," he says.  
  
"What do you expect me to do, Fry?! You tricked me! Saying that you loved me! Only so you could sleep wih me! You never cared about me! I never want to see you again, Fry!" she yells.  
  
"Leela, that is not true," he whispers.  
  
"Goodbye, Fry," she says, and walks away.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Well, that's the third chapter. Hope ya'll liked it. please r&r when you get a chance. I appreciate the reviews. I don't really know where this story is going, but it's not ending yet!! Thanx for reading. 


	4. Chapter 4

Author Notes: Ok, so I even admit that I rushed this chapter and it probobly isn't that good, but please read it for me? Pretty please? thx everyone for coming this far, and I promise the next chapter will be bigger and better then ever!!!!!  
  
Fry slowly walks into Bender and his apartment. He sighs, and closes the door behing him, walking into his bedroom. He sits down on his bed with a piece of paper and a pen, and begins to write.  
  
Leela slams shut the door to her apartment. She leans her back against the door and sighs. She looks down at herself. She was still wearing Fry's t-shirt. She still smelled of him.  
  
"Oh, Fry," she whispers, the tears sliding freely down her face.  
  
"Alright. I can do this," says Fry, sitting the note in the middle of the floor. He picks up a bottle of poison (from who knows where) and walks back into his bedroom.  
  
"Goodbye, Leela," he whispers, and raises the bottle to his lips.  
  
Leela hadn't stopped running since she'd left her apartment. By the time she arrived at Fry and Bender's, she was gasping for air. She hadn't changed, and was still wearing his t-shirt. She bangs on the door, trying to catch her breath while she waited for an answer.  
  
"Fry!" she yells. She tries the door. It was unlocked, so someone was there. She walks through the small room where Bender sleeps, and opens the door to the 'closet'.   
  
"Fry?" she calls again. No answer. She sees the paper on the floor and picks it up. It was addressed to her. She sits down and slowly unfolds it.  
  
She slowly reads the letter. He's wrote about what Bender had done, with the 'love potion', how she had seduced him(Fry), and how he'd given in. He'd wrote about how much he loves her, even though she now hates him, and how he'd love her forever.  
  
When Leela finishes the letter, she was in tears again. She slowly stands up and walks into Fry's bedroom. He was lying on his bed, his right arm hanging off the side holding some kind of bottle.  
  
"Fry," she smiles, watching him. He didn't move. She walks around to the side of his bed and removes the bottle from his hand.  
  
"No," she whispers as she reads the label.  
  
"Fry, no! Oh god!" she cries, collapsing next to him.  
  
"I'm so sorry, Fry," she sobs, clutching his hand. She slowly climbs onto the bed, lying next to him.   
  
"Fry, I love you," she whispers, kissing him gently on the lips. His eyes suddenly open. He looks up into Leela's face and smiles.  
  
"Fry?!" gasps Leela, pulling away.  
  
"Hey," he says.  
  
"You're alive," she whispers, slowly stoking the side of his face.  
  
"Of course I am," he says.  
  
"But--the poison! I thought you were dead," she says.  
  
"Oh, yeah. I guess I fell asleep. I decided not to take it," he says.  
  
"You were going to kill yourself?" she whispers.  
  
"I'd rather be dead, than have you hate me," he says.  
  
"I don't hate you," she says.   
  
"You don't?" he asks. She shakes her head.  
  
"But you--" he starts, but she silences him with her lips. When they pull away, they are both out of breath.  
  
"I love you, Fry," she smiles, running her hands under his shirt.  
  
"I've always loved you," he smiles, pulling her down for another kiss  
  
Aww, wasn't that sweet. Yeh, I know. Sappy sap sap. It's a happier ending than the last chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. I haven't wrote the next chapter yet. If you have any suggestions then please email me. I appreciate all comments. thx for reading. please review if you get a chance!!!! 


	5. Love: Not to be Consumed, Chapter 5 Fina...

Author Notes: Ok, so I've been trying to decide whether to continue with this story or not. I'm sorry, but this is the final chapter. I can't think of anything to add after this chapter. I've already started on a new story. (yes a Fry/Leela one!), so I wont be gone long. I hope you've enjoyed the story, and that I don't disappoint with this chapter. Thanks for stickin' around everyone!  
  
Fry slowly opens his eyes, and smiles when he sees the purple mass of hair on the pillow. He slowly wraps himself around Leela. She softly moans.  
  
"Leela," he whispers, kissing her cheek. She smiles and opens her eyes. "Hey, beautiful," he smiles.  
  
"Hi," she whispers.  
  
"Sleep well?" he asks.  
  
"What sleep?" she laughs. He smiles an kisses her.  
  
"Oh, Fry. Why did I push you away for so long?" she asks.  
  
"Leela, it wasn't you fault. And I do do stupid things, and say stupid things, and--mmmm," he smiles as Leela starts kissing him. She slowly climbs on top of him.  
  
"I love you," she whispers as he kisses down her neck.  
  
"I love you, too," he smiles.  
  
Fry and Leela's house (oooh, not an apartment), 1 1/2 years later  
  
"Fry?" asks Leela, rolling over in their bed. "It's your--," she starts, but stops when she realizes that he's not there. She quickly pulls on one of his t-shirts and walks into the room where crying could be heard. She turns on the light and pads over to the cot. She smiles down at the small baby inside.  
  
"Shush," she whispers, picking her up. She had two beautiful eyes, Leela's nose, and orange hair with purple streaks.   
  
"Leela?" asks Fry, walking in with a bottle of milk.  
  
"I was wondering where you went," she says. He smiles and kisses her.  
  
"Taylor was crying. She was hungry. I didn't want to wake you," he says.  
  
"I missed you," she smiles. He smiles back and looks down at Taylor. Leela yawns and closes her eyes.  
  
"Hey," whispers Fry, sitting the bottle down. He gently takes Taylor out of her arms.  
  
"Fry?" she asks.  
  
"S'ok. I can feed her," he says.  
  
"Are you sure?" she asks. He nods and gently kisses her.  
  
"I love you," she whispers, smiling down at Taylor. She looks up at Fry. "I love you, too, Fry."  
  
"I love you, Leela," he smiles as she walks back into their bedroom.  
  
Fry gently lies Taylor back in her cot, and kisses her goodnight.  
  
"I love you. Sweet dreams," he whispers. He walks back into the kitchen and puts the bottle back. On his way to his and Leela's room, he stops outside a closet door.  
  
"Night, Bender," he says.  
  
"Kill all humans," is his reply. Fry continues to the bedroom.  
  
"Fry?" asks Leela as he climbs into bed.  
  
"You didn't have to wait up," he says, wrapping his arms around her.   
  
"I couldn't sleep," she says.  
  
"Miss me, ha?" he smiles. She kisses him and he pulls her closer.  
  
"I have the perfect life," he sighs.  
  
"So do I," she smiles. "I love you, Fry."  
  
"I love you, too, Leela," he whispers as they both drift off to sleep.  
  
THE END  
  
That was probably the sappiest ending I've ever wrote. Well, that's the end. I hope you all enjoyed this story.   
  
The next story will involve some Fry/Leela shippiness, and a wedding (so not who ur thinkin!) Let's just say it involves most of the crew (yes, more Zoidberg!!! And Bender!!!) and the doctor from "Bender Gets Made" No not the dog!!!. Ooooh, interesting, I hear you say. Well, that's all from me.......for now. Thanks y'all!!!!! 


End file.
